majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sanctuary City, Part 2
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 6 | Episode = 2 | Airdate = November 7, 2017 | Viewers = 1.77 million | Writer = Kendall Sherwood | Director = Paul McCrane | Guests = | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 6 }} While the search for the missing boys continues, the squad faces off with an untrustworthy priest, an angry ex-husband, and threats from the FBI. Rusty startles Andy and Sharon with a surprising request. The Victim Critical Missing * Ryan Rojas: Two months prior to his disappearance his abusive step-father died, putting him and his mother in financial trouble. * Miguel Diaz: "A Dreamer" who comes from an undocumented family. Deceased * Lucas Garza: Type-A diabetic who keeps a strict schedule. Could go into shock without his insulin. Later found dead in the property of St. Joseph of Nazareth church. The Suspects * Marvin Garret: Next-door neighbor of Miguel Diaz. Wants Lucas to stay away from his daughter Kelly and for her to stop hanging around with Mexicans. Reported the Garza's to ICE (Immigration and Customs Enforcement). Administrator of unhyphenatednation.com, a website dedicated to the end of multiculturalism and the removal of all extensions to the word American (e.g. African-Americans, Mexican-Americans, Asian-Americans). Marvin has a federal license to sell firearms. * Kelly Garret: Next-door neighbor of Miguel Diaz. Possibly had a crush on Lucas and the other missing boys. * Ian Nuñez: Ryan Rojas' biological father. Few weeks prior, tried to pick up his son from school but was kicked out by security; claimed he wanted to give him money. Attempted to deny access to his house from the police, leading him to assault Det. Paige. * Father Jonas Alcaraz: Priest at the St. Joseph of Nazareth church; is reportedly "very close" with the missing boys. Tried to obstruct the police multiple times in the search of the boys. Jonas has been transferred to six different dioceses over the past five years, something Lt. Flynn suspected was "another one of the Church's tried-and-true tactics to cover up sexual abuse". It was revealed at the end of the episode that Jonas has left the country although this has not yet been confirmed. Evidence Closing the Case Guest Cast *James Martinez (Ian Nuñez) *Paula Garcés (Mrs. Diaz) *Carlos Ponce (Mr. Diaz) *Lourdes Benedicto (Mrs. Sarah Garza) *Julian Acosta (Dr. Mateo Garza) *Onahoua Rodriguez (Daniella Rojas) *Mark D. Espinoza (Father Stan Mayer) *Marcus Coloma (Father Jonas Alcaraz) *Amirah Vann (FBI Special Agent Jazzma Fay) *Zeus Mendoza (FBI Special Agent Victor Vega) Recurring Locations Episode Notes Provenza's Printer *Provenza's printer is confirmed to have survived the blast in "Shockwave, Part 2". Due to his annoyance with the FBI, Provenza adds a "federal tax" where FBI agents using it have to pay twenty-five cents rather than a nickel. Julio Sanchez *Julio continues to be absent on his bereavement leave. Buzz Watson *Buzz wears his suit for most of the episode but he eventually returns to his street clothes. Although wearing a suit, he wasn't shown to act as a Reserve Detective in this episode, wearing his civilian SID badge rather than his Police Officer's badge as was shown in the previous episode. Rusty and Gus *Rusty appears to continue not to have heard from Gus for some time. At one point, Rusty looks wistfully at Gus' Instagram but closes out of it when Sharon arrives. Phillip Stroh *After being informed of Phillip Stroh's likely return, Rusty refuses police protection, even undercover and instead decides to begin carrying a gun. Rusty enlists Andy's help in convincing Sharon to allow him to apply for a concealed carry permit. *Sharon ultimately agrees on the stipulation that she trains Rusty to properly use a weapon. Sharon begins training Rusty at the LAPD's firing range, but he struggles with hitting the target as he is firing too fast for an inexperienced shooter. *Rusty is shown creating a map outlining Stroh's likely murders on the wall of his room. While discussing the case with Andrea Hobbs, he also requests access to the files on the possible murders, but is denied. Trivia Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 6 Category:Episodes